fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pit (SSBGA)
This page is for Pit in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page, unless you are given permission to do so. Pit is the protagonist of the Kid Icarus series. Pit is an angel from Angel Land and Palutena's most loyal servant, as well as captain of her royal bodyguards. He made his first appearance in the 1986's NES game Kid Icarus. Character Description Pit is a greek, teen-aged angel who lives in Angel Land, a city in the clouds. He is Palutena's most loyal servant, as well as captain of her bodyguards, the Centurions. His wings are only strong enough to fly for short distances, unless he has the Wings of Pegasus. Pit uses a bow in battle, which he can break into two blades for brawl attacks. In the first game, Pit had to rescue the imprissoned Palutena from Medusa, the dark goddess. Picking up his Bow, his Wings of Icarus and his Missor Shield, he set out on a journey to the Underworld. Pit was able to gather three treasures, defeat Medusa and save his empress. Attributes Pit is a medium to light character who can play into many roles. He combines attacks as well. His Smash attacks can be very quick, but have poor knockback and range. His Special Moves allow him to use a versitile moveset. Two of his Special Moves, his Down Special and his Side Special, can reflect projectile and his Side Special can also damage opponents and deal very good knockback. His standard Special Move, Palutena's Bow is a very good projectile by virtue of its speed, damage and ability to control. It is ideal to use in Target Smashing. Pit's grabs and throws are very fast but are also fairly weak. His weight is ideal for his gameplay. He has excellent aerial combat and very good recovery, combined with his multiple mid-air jumps and his Up Special Move, Wings of Icarus. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Slashes three times, spins the blades together back and forth, hitting repeatedly. 11% *Side Tilt - Thrusts both blades forward. 12% *Up Tilt - Plants one sword into the ground and does a handstand on it, performing two kicks above him. 16% *Down Tilt - Swipes blade towards the ground. 11% *Dash Attack - Small slash forward with one of his blades below. 12% Smash *Side Smash - A weak slash followed by a second, very strong slash. The second deals all the knockback. 25% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Three quick slashes above his head. 19% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Slashes toward the ground next to him, then behind him. 21% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Slides on the stage, then kicks. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Slashes with his blades left and right. 10% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Spins his bow above him as he gets up. 9% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Spins his blades around while slashing. 10% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins both blades together in front of him. 11% *Forward Aerial - Thrusts both blades forward and quickly brings them apart. 14% *Back Aerial - Thrusts sword behind him. 15% *Up Aerial - Spins his blades together above his head. 12% *Down Aerial - Slashes under him. 12% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Knees them in the gut. 2% *Forward Throw - Slashes opponent. 10% *Back Throw - Twirls around with the enemy in tow, slamming them on the ground. 9% *Up Throw - Does a handstand and kicks opponent with his feet. 11% *Down Throw - Slams opponent on the ground. 6% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Spins his blades in each hand, then crosses them and says "The fight is on". *Side - Slices at the air and says "You're not ready yet". *Down - Crouches and rises his bow in the air saying "For goddess Palutena". Idle Animations *Taps his foot on the ground from toe. *Moves in wings. Entrance Comes down from a beam of light from the sky. Wins *Performs some manuveours with his blades, then says "You can't defeat me". *Twirls around his bow, then stops and says "Goddess Palutena, victory is ours!". *Flies with his wings to the sky, raising his bow in the air while saying "For victory!" Loses Claps to the winner Victory Theme Pit's Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse